The legend of the onitenshi
by evilcassie01
Summary: After the death of the sandiame Naruto's mask breaks and somethingawakens that will shake the shinobi world witness the rise of the onitenshi powerful Naruto, NaruHarem
1. death of the third

Hi there everyone. This is my, Evilcassie01s, first story. WOOT for me. So anyway I guess I should say all the things you expect me to so here goes. This will be an UBER Naruto story the way he should be. This will be after the death of the Sandaime, and will follow vaguely with the storyline up until the Sannin battle where it will become AU. Now then flames are welcome unless there the "OMG this is shit why dont you curl up in a ball and die" and in the case they are I say bugger off you son of a $#. now then this will have a Harem and this will contain LEMON scenes so all you dirty little people get your needs served to. Now that my little rant is over lets start!

I don't own Naruto or any other thing I take inspiration from. They all belong to their respective owners( Insert typical 'If I owned Naruto speech her' )

For Naruto this was worse than someone saying ramen had been banned. Yea he felt that bad. Sasuke Sarutobi Sandiame Hokage and Naruto's self proclaimed grandfather has died and Naruto had never felt so lonely. The ever annoying furball of a parasite Naruto knew as the Kyuubi no Kitsune had uncharacteristically become quiet , knowing better than to get on the wrong side of him that day.

As Naruto approached the Hokage Tower he didn't notice, or didn't care about all the glares sent his way through drunken eyes. He didn't even acknowledge Sasuke or Sakura as he trudged along, his sun-kissed blonde bangs covering his eyes.

Naruto stood with the rest of the shinobi on the Tower as they each went to pay there last respects to their venerable leader. He Idly noted that the speakers were the old man teammates, Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitakado they both were always kind to him and if the old man wasn't there he'd always listen to the adventures they went on together as a team. As the speech continued he turned slightly to see konohamaru who was held in Iruka's arms crying his heart out, a sad smile formed on his lips as he thought 'hopefully with the help of your family you'll get over this'

It was at this time that a slightly drunken shinobi threw his bottle at naruto and screamed "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT DEMON-BRAT!! IF YOU DIDN'T HANG AROUND SANDAIME-SAMA ALL THE TIME THEN YOUR DEMONIC INFLUENCE WOULDN'T HAVE WEAKENED HIM!! YOUR THE REASON HE'S DEAD!!"

with that the pulled out a kunai and charged but before he could get within in 5 feet of him he was captured by two ANBU and taken away.

Naruto just knelt there, sake from the smashed bottle running down his head as well as some blood. All was silent as he gave a weary sigh as he looked up at the sky and finally opened his eyes allowing Kakashi and Kurenai, who had been watching him, to see them and both stifled a gasp at what they saw.

Naruto's cerulean blue eyes which once gleamed like a fresh cut sapphire and were filled with unbreakable determination and kindness were now glazed over as though he had died and were now filled with only a lifetime of pain and suffering, but underneath the surface was a wisdom not even the Hokage had gained. He sighed again as he finally said "I was wondering when they would start blaming me for this. They blame everything else on me so I might as well get blamed for this to" sigh" I can see it now 'I bet that damn Kyuubi-brat used his mind powers to make Orochimaru want to attack Konoha so we'd blame it on him instead of the real mastermind behind it.'" with that he chuckled dryly before continuing. "then there's the fucking fur-covered parasite in me wanting me to release the damn seal on its cage so it can kill all the ungrateful pig fuckers." he chuckled mirthlessly at the idea of the Kyuubi rampaging the streets.

Kakashi was near pale now at the words Naruto was saying about releasing Kyuubi but the look he had in his eyes made Kakashi want to kill every villager he sees for breaking his spirit. Meanwhile Kurenai was openly crying at how dead he sounded, as though he gave up on living and it made her cry all the more when she remembered how energetic and lively he used to be. Naruto kept on talking "I bet dad would be pissed at how this village turned out he'd rasengan the living shit out of this place, I still can't believe he's my dad know now I think of it it makes a lot of sense." He was still oblivious to all the looks he was getting as everyone was thinking 'who the hell's his dad?'

He finally walked over to the thirds picture and placed a jutsu scroll for the kage bunshin in front of it before he finally said "I told you I'd tell you how to do paperwork faster after the chuunin exams and I never break my word" a genuine smile crossed his features before he bowed at the waist and said "Domo arigato-gozaimasu Hokage-sama" as a tear escaped his eye as he used shunshin to appear in his apartment where he finally broke down and cried himself to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXX Later that night XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto awoke to the sound of screaming and sat up so he could see what it was all about. Before he could open his door a group of drunken chuunin and jounin burst through his door and wrapped him in ninja-wire where they proceeded to beat him. The last thought the had was 'why the hell didn't I see this coming' with that he fell unconscious.

DUN DUN DUUUUUUH

sooo what do you all think R&R so I can hopefully get better at writing better fics that you, the reader, will enjoy reading. The harem women have already been picked so ah well anyway I hope you enjoyed the first part of my story.

What will happen to Naruto?

Will he die?

Will he become a hero or a villain?

YOU MUST CHOOSE!

Nah not really Ja Ne.


	2. argument in the mindscpae

Here's the second chapter of the story Legend of the OniTenshi by me Evilcassie01. BTW all of the things about how he broke, what types of attacks and so on will be revealed either in this chapter or the next one depending on how long the chapter is.

Now on with the show!!

I do no own naruto or any other thing I use from somewhere else they belong to their respective owners.

Flashbacks/letters _Italic_

Kyuubi demon form/summons speech "**FILTHY HUMAN"**

Kyuubi human form/normal speech "idiot"

Kyuubi thoughts **'damn blonde idiot'**

Human thoughts 'baka kitsune'

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto awoke in a place he knew all to well. Ever since he was attacked at the age of seven he would always wind up in the sewer he called a mind. He began the usual route to the cage.

'Straight ahead, turn right twice, left one then its the second door on the left, ugh why is my mind so BORING! Why cant it have a sea of ramen or a tanning bed full of hot women ready to lotion my...OMG IM SOUNDING LIKE ERO-SENNIN!!'

Now while Naruto ranted in his mind (he has a mind within his mind does anyone else see that as weird?) his body was set on autopilot so when he finally finished he stood in front of a gigantic gold gate with a piece of paper with the kanji 'SEAL' keeping the doors closed.

"**WHY DON'T YOU FIGHT BACK YOU FILTHY PATHETIC NINGEN!!" **as naruto stood up there in front of him was the maw of the Kyuubi no kitsune greatest of all tailed beasts.

'this is exactly what I got up in the morning for, a face full of fox breath, I swear it smells worse than Kiba' with an exasperated sigh he said "You know why you parasite you have access to my memories. Why the hell do I have to spell it out for all I get is 'you better not die ningen' or 'Why do I have such a weak ningen as my container' would you shut the fuck up already!" Indeed the kitsune did and for once in it's life decided to shut up and replay that particular memory.

FLASHBACK

_A 7-year old naruto was trying his hardest to keep warm but nothing seemed to work, so he stay in the cardboard box he found. He was just about to try to go to sleep when he heard something that sound like clattering metal. He turned around to see a fat man who wore formal robes and was bald on the top of his head, he had brown eyes which were narrowed as well as blackish-grey hair. He sneered at naruto before shouting "I found the little demon scum he's down here!" with that he jumped at Naruto and before he had time to act he was tied up by several chuunin who were followed by a mob of civilians armed to the teeth with anything they could get their hands on. Including broken bottles, tree branches and some just using their fists whilst the ninja used their kunai and a katana or two._

_For twenty minutes they stabbed, punched, and more or less beat the 7-year old into the ground before the ANBU arrived to help arrest the mob while a dog-masked ANBU took care of the chuunin. Finally the Sandiame arrived to find Naruto laying on the floor, covered head to toe in his own blood and numerous wounds, all the old leader could do was sigh as he picked up the boy and brought him to the hospital._

_XXXXXXXXXXXX The next day XXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Naruto awoke the next day feeling as though civilians had been using his head for a punching bag and knowing him that's what they actually did. All he did was wait patiently for his 'Ojii-san' to show up and explain what happened like usual. As the Sandaime entered the room he saw Naruto staring at him with blank eyes that only he would see and every time he saw them it broke his heart because he felt responsible for it. "Ojii-san, what happened this time around?" the blonde haired boy asked as he always did. "well Naruto-kun your left arm was broken in two places and all the bones in your right hand were all fragmented, you suffered three broken ribs as well as a punctured lung and both of your legs were dislocated at the knee and twisted around and finally several gashes and bruising." It always frightened the old man when he would ask what injuries he had obtained and stay so stony faced all the way through the explanation, but then again worse things had happened to him. "Why did they do it Ojii-san?" he asked it was all routine for the young boy and as always he would answer "I can not tell you Naruto-kun until your older."_

_Sandaime though for a moment before he said "Naruto-kun how would you like a little training from me in hiding yourself so the villagers wont be able to find you but you must do something for me?" at that some of the light came back into the boys eyes and the said "Really Ojii-san?" with hope in his eyes as well as his voice. "Yes Naruto but for me to do this you have to promise not to use this new stealth technique to hurt the villagers and to make sure that happens I'll be placing a seal on you that will stop you from doing that. is that OK with you naruto?" Instantly the Sandaime was engulfed in a hug with the blonde shouting "OF COURSE OJII-SAN!!" not really thinking about the seal part and more on how the villagers wouldn't be able to hurt him anymore._

FLASHBACK END

So the seal was placed on Naruto and he was able to escape the beatings from everyone except from a group of ANBU with strange masks that tortured him one which broke his spirit but apart from that all he had to deal with was some glares which compared to the beatings was much better.

Kyuubi however noticed something and roared **"YEEESSSSSSSSS WE CAN FINALLY KILL THOSE DAMN VILLAGERS, I CAN'T WAIT TO FINALLY FEEL THEIR BLOOD ON MY CLAWS OR TH-" **he was interrupted when the blonde screamed "Weren't you listening to the whole flashback I just had the seal wont let me!! AND YOU CALL ME A BAKA!!" **"SILENCE!! IF YOU WOULD LISTEN FOR ONE SECOND I'D TELL YOU THE SEAL DISINTEGRATED, PROBABLY WHEN THAT OLD MONKEY KICKED THE BUCKET HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" **" Oi BAKA THAT OLD MONKEY AS YOU CALL HIM WAS THE ONLY PERSON STOPPING ME FROM DYING AND YOU WITH ME YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL!!"

As the two bickered like two old women a presence in the back of Naruto's mind was awakening, something that change Naruto's life forever.

BWAHAHAHA

oooohhh I'm so evil to end it their ain't I well any ways that's your lot for now so you'll have to wait for the next chapter to see what happens.

I know that all my chapters are short but do not fret they will get longer as my writing gets better and many people have been asking for pairings as well as if he's good or evil well I'll tell you now HE will be a mainly good guy but with some evil moments thrown in here or there during the story, he's good to his friends downright evil to his enemies sort of naruto.

Any ways the pairings will be Naruto/kurenai/anko/yugao/yugito/nibi and maybe Tsunade, shizune or temari but the first five are staying if you don't like it well

TOUGH SHIT FOR YOU THEN AIN'T IT

please review so I know where I go wrong and improve but as stated in first chapter no pointless flames that just plainly say YOUR SHIT JUST STOP WRITING if your gonna say stuff like that give a damn reason why I should stop.

Anyways this is evilcassie01 saying CYA later and to get yourself shit-faced and go get laid

OH YEAH!!


End file.
